The true reason
by Memicky
Summary: The true reason between Fairy Tail and Alvarez is finally revealed!


**Hello dear readers,**

 **I made this story in my mind after reading chapter 505.**

 **Be free to critizise, but be aware of spoilers!**

 **Have fun reading it!**

 **The true reason**

Zeref looked surprised on the battlefield. The war between Alvarez and Fiore was still a fierce battle; but then something happened, even he didn't know that that was possible.

The third, sixth or eighth master of Fairy Tail was casting Fairy Law in order to safe his children. Normally, it would just make his enemies unconscious, but today it killed him. Zeref saw it.

He said: „That's impossible. He has the mark!"

It was half an hour later and Makarov was still death. „Was I truly wrong about it?", Zeref wondered as he looked at his mark from a guild no one knew that he has joined it a long time ago accidentally.

„RETREAT! EVERY MEMBER OF ALVAREZ SHALL RETREAT BACK TO ALVAREZ NOW!" He ordered to his servants and helpers. Although no one understood, why they should retreat, they have done it in a blink of an eye.

 _Three days later in the guild of Fairy Tail_

„And the winner is Erza Scarlet!" Levy yelled with a paper in her hand. „Congratulation for being the ninth master of Fairy Tail!"

„Well, as the new master of Fairy Tail, there will be a few changes now.

First: Everyone has to bring a strawberry cake from their job to me! No cake for any other person!

Second: Jellal joins Fairy Tail!

Third: No fights between friends! Got it, Natsu and Gray!" She glared at both oft hem, as they were about to start another fight to the death. „But he … "/ „But I … "Both said simultaneously. But because of the glare of Erza, they stopped and behaved like little Happys.

As if nothing happened, Erza continued: And fourth: Everyone has to bring a strawberry cake from their job to me! No cake for any other person!

Whoever opposed to these rules, has to make me a cake!"

„The first and the fourth are the same and it's impossible to do!" Lucy complained to Levy.

Suddenly, Natsu went to the door of the guild. As he wanted to open it, a guy with black hair, black clothes and black eyes opened it and stood there. „Hello, little brother. You can kill me later. I just want to tell the true reason for the war first, then I want to kill Acnologia and then you are allowed to kill me, okay?" Zeref said calm like sloth.

„Well, let's begin with the story!" Zeref started, leaving Natsu dumbfounded behind him.

„I think, you know that Mavis and I have kissed what made Mavis in a state between life and death?

But that was not the only thing, what happened during the kiss. No, I was also marked. This mark made it impossible to be killed. It is the mark of Fairy Tail." Zeref showed them his right upper arm, where he has the Fairy Tail mark in black. It was at the same position like Natsu's.

„ZEREF IS A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone yelled.

Zeref continued: „During my wandering through the world, I found out, that you cannot die while having this mark on you. And you cannot lose it by leaving the guild. You has to be banned from the guild and the mark must refuse your heart for your doings. I thought, if I make you suffer, you have to ban me from the guild and then you could kill me. But during the war, I saw Makarov dieing. There I learned, that I haven't to be banned from the guild and the whole war was meaningless. I mean for fighting Acnologia, I could have just asked you, couldn`t I? That was the true reason for the war. Oh and Mavis? Can I lend Fairy Heart for the fight against Acnologia? You're welcomed to join or stay out of the fight" Zeref finished his story.

Everyone looked at their mark thinking of what Zeref as just told them. It was unbelievable. How can anyone think that their mark made them immortal? One after one started to laugh their lives out of their souls.

„What are you doing here Zeref?!"

„I'm just telling them the ridiculous reason for the war that I started a few days ago, Makarov!"

Slowly, Zeref turned his head towards Makarov, who stood there, lively as ever.

„Sorry, just had a heart attack. Porlyushka didn't allow me to come back earlier!" Makarov smiled.

„NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zeref cried. „I will be cursed forever. "

„I know my boy; I know "Makarov tried to comfort Zeref. „And I have hoped, that your war would give me the chance to give my position of the master to someone else! "Makarov started also to cry during his talk.

Meanwhile in the corner of the guild.

Mavis looked at her imaginary friend, who was supposed to be vanished. „We are a perfect team, don't you think Zera? Or should I better call you Ankhseram?"


End file.
